minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoise
Paranoise is a insane engineer who is the younger brother of Zak. He works with Zoasis to construct dangerous weapons and creating technology more advanced than any race. Paranoise once built portals to different dimensions but runs on a material not known to mankind. History Paranoise was not always called by what he is today. Before he was called Lee. Both Lee and Zak wanted to be explorers when they were old. The brothers were also friends with Viper, but did not know of his dark side. Viper tricked the boys into believing that some one was robbing a bank at midnight. Viper used them as bait for Security guards. Later that night, Viper ran of ditching the two boys. Zak and Lee were trying to catch up to Viper, but they both got lost trying to. All they could eat was leaves, berries, and cooked animals. 3 years has past and Zak left Lee. Zak also took all the food and supplies Lee had. Lee walked down the forest pathway, until he saw bunch of well supplied travelers. They had everything form food, water, clothing, and weaponry. Lee kindly requested to join them but the travelers denied. Lee has been starving for days, and days... until he got a plan. When all the travelers were sleeping he quickly stole all the weaponry that was unused. Lee shot arrows at all of them at there camp. When Lee came to raid there camp, he soon noticed there was no food left. He has not eaten for days and there were no animal or fruits left. There supply of water was all empty, and the weaponry was all Lee's. Lee had no other choice but to eat the dead travelers. He would cut them bit by bit so he could save food. But what did Lee not notice? That they were bandits, and there a whole lot more. The Bandits found out there camp has been raided, even if they just brought some food. Lee sneaked out with a crossbow and lit the arrows on fire. when the bandits weren't looking, he sniped them. Later that night Lee knew he had a food that can supply him for months. He felt like never wanted to go back to the village or back to Zak. Just about a few days later he was spotted on camera by the police. He was taken to a high security Asylum with . Lee was strapped in titainium chains. His cell had no floor, nor windows. Lee was just hanging from the celling. He felt lonely and just had to break out. He was stuck there for 3 years with out any food, he only got food and water every 4 days. What Lee did not notice was going to be experimented on. Lee was taken to a laboratory with other trucks of test subjects. They wanted to see if there mutant infection liquid (A.k.a Mutandisoque Ele fectionatis Leequidas) works. When he was there he met someone who's name was Fuse. Fuse was nice to Lee, he was never mean nor cruel. When it was Lee's turn in line, he was the first one to get mutated. (Next is Fuse) Lee was known as Paranoise after that. He had a dark ghostly-ish look and had many assortments of powers. He gain great intelligence, spellwork, and more. He soon discovered his brother runs a company. They both worked together and created weaponry so powerful, it can't fit in the whole building it self. He has Omni-kenisis which makes him a force to be reckoned with. Paranoise found more ways to sell products for Zoasis, and after that the company has never been the same again. Category:Evil Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Black Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Floating Mob Category:Deities Category:Powerful Category:Demons Category:Demonic